


What If This and What If That

by Lolsa_Dragon



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Human Bill Cipher, Lemon, Slice of Life, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-03-22 02:43:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13754568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolsa_Dragon/pseuds/Lolsa_Dragon
Summary: You live in Australia,Your life is quite normal, Until you discover the cartoon "Gravity Falls"From then on things get weird.





	1. Chapter One The Unfair Truth

**Author's Note:**

> "Gravity Falls" Belongs to Alex Hirsch.  
> You belong to yourself. Or Bill. (Cause why not jump on the bandwagon?)

 

> **(A/N) Hello everyone! This is my first time writing a fanfic so I hope I did it justice! If you have found any grammatical or spelling error's I have skimmed over, Please feel free to give feedback in the comments!**

 

What if Gravity Falls wasn't just a cartoon?

What if the characters were real?

What if summoning Bill worked?

What if what if what if.

It was a Thursday. Still the school holidays. You sit at your desk at home, eyes fixed upon your screen. The sun peeks through your somewhat see-through curtains causing small rays of light to seep into your room.

"Alright season three of Rick and Morty here we go!" You mutter, scanning the web for sites that will allow you to watch free, your fingers tapping lightly on the mouse. You glance to the bottom right side of your screen. "Eight Fifteen already" You murmur, stifling a yawn you rub your eyes slightly, preparing for the Five-hour binge watch ahead. **(A/N I actually looked this up, Crazy right?)** Wanting to cry after finishing the last episode of the fabled season 3 you stuff your pillows in your face, screaming at the unfairness that season four will take quite some time to release. You needed a distraction, which presented itself in a 'Recommended to watch' list. Intrigued you click the first series called 'Gravity Falls'

First season, done, second halfway there. The next countless amount of hours were filled watching the show online, undisturbed as you usually had quite a bit of free time to yourself until dinner. When Six came your mother called for you. "(Y/N)! Dinner!" You sulkily got up from your seat and stretched a little before heading to the dining room where your parents and dinner awaited you. During dinner you stayed silent, twisting your carbonara around your fork absent-mindly. "(Y/N)? What's wrong?" You looked up from your plate, glancing at your mum before answering her quietly, "Nothing". She gave you a worried look then turned to your dad to start a conversation with him. You were wondering how season two will end, and what will become of the characters. Your dad started talking about Mountain bikes and the group he was part of, you hated listening to him drone on and on about the problems they have and every other little thing. You stood up from the table with your chair scraping the floor a little, clutched your empty plate and went to the kitchen to soak it before heading back to your room to finish the season.

It was nearly ten when you looked at your clock and yawned loudly, time had flown fast and you longed for season Three of Gravity Falls, the ending was just too frustrating. You felt a little annoyed, why did Bill have to die? You started thinking. Even if he was the 'bad guy' did he deserve it? You shook your head and buried yourself in pillows. You would keep thinking about it tomorrow.

Your mind had other ideas, your dreams were plagued with a shadowy triangle and mysterious figures that flew past your vision in an endless wasteland and before long you woke up with a groan, your head aching a little.

Usually you didn't eat breakfast, and today was no exception. The time was Nine Am and it was getting warm, you closed your eyes again and sighed quietly. By Eleven Am you were outside and picking up palm fronds, chucking them on top of the massive pile that stood near the front of your block. The clouds had started forming and as you looked up at the sky a drop of water hit you squarely on the forehead, rubbing the spot on your head you started to head back inside, just as well for the rain had set in and the trees were being buffeted around by the wind.

Your room was dimed but not enough to turn the lights on as you made your way to your bed and picked up the current book you were reading, called 'Privateer' by Simon Brown, it was easily your current favourite and you had read it many times beforehand, enjoying it each time. It only took you forty minutes to finish and the rain was still falling heavily, branches occasionally hitting the roof with small bangs and crashes. You looked at your window in the door connecting your room to the outside and jumped a little, dropping the book on floor. You had seen the lightning illuminate your window and for a second you thought you could see a triangle on it, you rub your eyes and another strike of lightning fills the sky, the triangle no longer there.

**(A/N) Thankyou for reading my first chapter! I'm sorry it had to be this short but I thought this moment would be a good cliff-hanger, I will try to update each week and aim for a higher word count.**

**Lolsa_Dragon out!** **//O3O//**


	2. Seeing Things

**(A/N) Hey all! How are you all? It's good to be back with another chapter!**  
**I wonder where things will go from here....**

* * *

It was Saturday, 8 AM.

You had barely slept a wink since you saw that triangle in your window during the storm.

Yawning broadly you stumbled to the kitchen, sleepily preparing some toast with (F/Spread). You were nodding off when your toaster went * **DING*** and shook you out of your sleepiness for a moment. "(Y/N), Dear are you ok?" Your mum had poked her head through the doorframe to check on you. "Yeah mum, I'm a-alright" you yawned again. "Well you should hurry and get ready or I won't drive you to work this morning, you start in 40 minutes". You groaned slightly, Work, how could you forget? "Kay mum gimme a min.." you mumble, munching slowly on the toast. 

You worked at your local bakery/takeaway and it was about 1 Kilometre from your house but it was nice getting driven there. "Alright have a-' Your mum gave you a big smooch on the cheek' -Good day, and If it's raining I'll pick you up after work, love you darling, bye" You entered the building and sighed, five hours till it's over and you can go home. Five hours of selling pastries and greasies. You clocked in and greeted your co-worker with a strained smile. "Morning Emma" "Morning (Y/N)" She smiled warmly back. "How was your week?" Your asked her, grabbing some tags and putting them in the cakes. "Busy, although tomorrow will be busier thanks to bossy's car show". "Ah" Your sighed a little, thankful you only worked each Saturday for five hours. Pay was ok but you wanted a new job after a year of the same old process.

The day was progressing slowly, and you felt even more tired, if such a thing was possible. A customer entering the store caught your eye. You didn't normally put much attention to who the customers are, unless they were young guys. But he looked youngish, possibly your age, if not a couple of years older. He was tall, something you liked in a guy,  and had bleach blonde hair that slightly hung over his eyes. He had white-ish brown-ish skin colour and wore a simple black hoodie with black jeans. He walked smoothly up to the counter but didn't say anything. 'He isn't too bad looking...' You thought to yourself. "Um, can I help you?" You said aloud. He cleared his throat and his voice came out slightly commanding but warm, he smiled a little. "Yes, I need help with something" "A-alright" You stammered. No that will not do. Don't buckle down! "What can I help you with?" You closed your eyes momentarily and smiled brightly only for it to disappear when you opened them again, the guy had disappeared completely. 

"I'm telling you there was a guy right in front of me!" You scowl to your phone, you were at home and pacing your room, a habit when talking to people. Your friend answered. "Are you sure you're not going crazy?" She asked. "Ugh absolutely, anyways I think I saw something in my window when we had a storm yesterday!" "Maybe you just didn't get enough sleep?" You sigh before responding. "I always go to bed around 11 PM, I can't sleep any time before that, its weird." You grab a pillow off your bed and crash backwards onto it, still clutching the phone and hugging the pillow close to you. Your friends voice suddenly rung out after a second or two. "Well it's probably nothing, anyways I gotta go cause my boyfriends picking me up now, bye!" You were always jealous of your friends, almost all of them seemed to have boyfriends. The most you could do was look at boys at school and wonder about what could be.

It was late at night, half past 10 to be exact.

You had a game on your phone that had a weird time zone so you would get daily stuff around 11. **(Try Love Nikki, its actually really good)**

You rubbed your eyes drearily and yawned into your pillow. You hear an owl hooting at the night and a scuffling in the bushes just outside your wall of louvers.

**(Lots of panes of glass slanting)**

"Probably just a possum.." You mutter to yourself, opening (F/App). The scuffling continued and the bushes shook a little. You looked at it and nearly dropped your phone on your bed. "Shit!" You swore loudly, rubbing your eyes and looking at the bush, The glowing yellow dot staring at you had disappeared.

* * *

**(A/N)**

**Hey there!**

**Chapter two finally out! *Wipes forehead***

**Phew! I thought it would be a good time to cut this chapter off! Sorry in advance if you are frustrated at my cliff hangers. XD**

**What do you reckon is going to happen next? Who was that guy?**

**Chapter 3 will reveal all this!**

**Lemon and smut will start in chapter 4, maybe 3, I'll try to make it extra long for you all ;D**

**Author Dragon Out!**

**EDIT: Time will jump about 2 years in the next chapter.**


	3. Thats Impossible!

The next night nothing happened.

Not the night after that.

Nor the following night.

Weird things stopped happening and weeks turned into months, which turned into two years.

You had turned 18 and decided to move out of home early as you had a well paying job  **(Decide what job you would like to have ;P)** and one of your friends had helped you find an reasonably priced apartment to rent. You decided to become independent and moved in to it after sealing the deal with the apartment owner two weeks after checking it out. Your mother and father were sad to see you go but supported your decision to become independent, although they demanded weekly calls to make sure that you were doing fine. Everything was going so fast and you didn't have much time at home to spend to yourself, save the weekend. 

You still thought about gravity falls, even if it was just wishful thinking that Bill Cipher would come back to life. It was hard not to think about it, it was like an obsession.

Four weeks after moving into the apartment you came home, as you did everyday, feeling exhausted. Your phone buzzed quietly and you turned the screen on, you had received a text from an anonymous number. Unsure what this was about and who it was, you unlocked your phone and opened the app. The message was a cluster of jumbled letters and you couldn't be bothered to decipher it.  **(See what I did there ;D)** The next day, after work, as you entered your room you received another text from the same number and ignoring it, you collapsed onto your couch and fell into a light nap. Work had been busy lately and you had copped some weird comments from one of your male co-workers, The boss was resigning and you were under stress of the work you had to do.

The sliding door to your balcony smashed open suddenly, shards of glass flying everywhere.

"Holy shit!" You yelled loudly, falling off the couch onto the floor with a painful *Thump*, you managed to crawl to the back of the couch without getting hurt by the glass fragments. "This sort of shit only happens in movies!" You whispered to yourself, the room had gone silent except for light footsteps on the ground, making crunching noises as they approached the couch slowly. You looked up from the ground, keeping low and nothing happened.

Suddenly a mans head popped over the couch and stared at you, a grin spread wide showing sharp white teeth and glowing yellow eyes. You screamed. 

Before you could think he had leaned over and placed a hand over your mouth, muffling your screams and put a finger up to his mouth with his other hand. His hand was somewhat comforting despite the fact that he had broken into your apartment. You stopped screaming and his grin grew, if possible, a little more wider as he removed his hand from your mouth, allowing you to take big gasps of air. You didn't know who he was or what he wanted so you stayed silent as he clambered over the couch and sat beside you.

You didn't expect him to be so casual so you ventured a question. "W-who are you?" He cackled a little and his eyes gleamed yellow slightly as he waved a hand in the air. "Don't recognise me? Jeez you meat-sacks sure have bad memories!" You were shocked at his words, where had you heard that before? All of a sudden it hit you. "Bill?" You almost whispered as he cackled again, pointing a finger at you. "Bingo!" You stared in shock at him, taking in his appearance. He wore a yellow hoodie over a black shirt and pants. His short hair was golden and side swept over his right eye slightly, the left side of his scalp shaven a little. He looked different from all the fandom drawings you had obsessed over after you had finished watching Gravity Falls years ago. "I decided not to follow my usual style to blend in a little." He winked at you, "Although I like the hairdo" He started combing his hair with his fingers.

A million questions and thoughts were running through your head, Bill chuckled a little and put his hands up slightly. "Whoa there, slow down one at a time". You blinked a couple of times and breathed in heavily. "How" You asked, staring at him intently. "Next question!". "How" You repeated, he chuckled softly before answering. "That's an answer for another time, Kiddo". You sighed and asked your second question. "Why". He looked at you almost warmly. "What do you mean, why?". "Why me?" You raised your voice slightly. "Why break into  _my_ apartment and scare  _me_ half to death?!". "Because I'm bored" He answered lamely. 

You took a moment to take in his face, he looked familiar, not just from the fandom but somewhere else... It was on the tip of your tongue. 

"Aaah!" You shrieked, making Bill jump slightly. "You were the weird guy in a hoodie at my work that disappeared in front of me!" He laughed at you. "Finally! You figured it out, hahah took you long enough!" You were shocked. "But how can you even exist?! This is impossible! Your just a character in an animated series!". He scoffed a little and put a hand on your shoulder. "There are many things that are impossible kiddo". "But you were dead! You died!". He glared at you for a moment, the room feeling more sinister before returning back to normal. "That's a touchy subject kiddo, lay off it."

"Anyway". He started, you interrupted him. "Anyway, I need to fix this mess up! Thanks for that by the way". You managed to make 'Thanks' sound like an insult.

Boy was life going to get harder from now on...

 

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey all! I hope I did this chapter justice, I was considering bringing the whole Bill cipher is alive and real thing to life in chapter four but didn't want chapter 3 to get too boring with the whole, alright you have a 2 year skip so put everything you did in chap 3, that would be boring, and it gives you guys a chance to imagine what happened in those two years :D**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and sorry for the lateness! Please forgive me O3O**

**The Dragon has left the cave.**


	4. Just a Dream...

You had clambered into bed slowly after locking the apartment up, you started thinking while laid back on your cushions.

This had to be a dream, right? It can't be real, nah you'll wake up tomorrow and find everything how it should be for a weekend morning. You drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

You opened your eyes slowly, wincing at the sunlight that flooded your bedroom through the curtains. You stumbled to the kitchen and pulled out a glass cup, opening the fridge door and grabbing (F/Drink) to pour into it. As you made your way to the couch you looked at your balcony door, it was solid and clear, just how it should be. There was no glass on the floor, which was spotless, and birds started calling out to start the day outside. You went to sit on your couch but a ringing made you gasp loudly and drop your drink onto the floor. "(F/Drink) doesn't come out of carpet easily." You groaned as you leaned for the phone and answered it. 

"Hello sweetie!" Your Dad had called, as he does every second week. "Hi, Dad. How're you and Mum going?" You answered him. "We're going alright. the-" You heard a distant voice from the phone. 'Honey what do you want for breakfast?' Your mum called to him. "Well, food is always a good start, I don't know, twist my rubbery arm!." He chuckled, your dad always had a sense of humour. "Anyway, the chooks are going Ok and the neighbour's mucking around with the quote for the concrete-slate wall I want put in next to the house." 'Sound like a hassle, I'm ready to sleep the weekend off, I had a weird dream last night, well all of my dreams are weird but its like my dreams two years ago, anyways probably just my subconscious.' You sighed quietly, rubbing your eyes. "Well I have to go darling, I'll call again soon." 'Yeah, talk again dad, Love you, bye.' You placed the phone down and smiled a little.

"Hello sweetie!" Called a voice behind you. "Aaah!" You screamed, turning around and tripping over backwards, steady arms caught you and pulled you up slightly. Bill was looking at you with a toothy grin plastered across his face, he was still holding you up slightly. "B-bill!" 'The one and only!' He gloated, winking at you. But it was a dream! You thought furiously to yourself, why was everything normal? "Firstly, I fixed everything for ya, so thanks are in order." He grinned, staring at you. "And Secondly, Of course it wasn't a dream, or you would be on the ground face first in your drink stained carpet!" He chuckled. You could do nothing but stare at him, you were shocked. "Let me putcha down on the couch first, your not too light." He sat your down and settled onto the edge of the couch, still grinning at you. You turned your head slowly to look at him and blinked, taking it all in.

"So let me get this right, a Demon like you can't get a place to stay for the night and you want to stay at mine." 'Yep!' He waved his hand a little. 'I mean, I would love to stay somewhere else buuut the selection is tight.' "Yeah go and mock the person who could turn you to the streets for the night why don't you." You grumbled. 'Well I could always break in again!' You glared at him. "Fine, but you sleep on the couch, if you go in my room I will shove your head in a door." You threatened him. 'Geez, your a little ray of sunshine aren't you?' He smiled mischievously at you.

You sighed quietly and he shifted his gaze outside at the tree's swaying in the wind and the birds flying past. You risked a look at him, he was good looking, he smirked a little and turned to look at you. "Good looking am I?" You blushed a little before standing up suddenly. "Jeez stop reading my thoughts! You burst out angrily, still blushing. "I have things to do, even if you don't!" I have nothing else I need to do! You wailed in your head, getting more frustrated when you realised his grinning was because of your remark.

'It is so funny watching you battle your own head.' He leered, poking you on the nose. Your hands flew to your face and he took the opportunity to pull you down onto the couch, grabbing your waist. "Gaah! G-get-Let me- Leave me alone!" You bellow, trying to pull yourself free from his iron grasp. He only chucked cheekily at this outburst and managed to hold you still. You started to blush even more and his grin only grew wider at the thoughts crossing your mind, as you tried unsuccessfully to think of other, more purer thoughts. Like washing the carpet. Like How his lips would taste on mine- No! Like cleaning up the broken cup!!! 

Your face went from pink to red and you couldn't be more mortified as he swooped down and grazed your lips with his, making him laugh out loud at your reaction. "There's more where that came fro-" You instinctively brought your hand to his face to high five it, only it was harder. You both sat still for a moment, you were shocked at what you did, but he started to laugh. "Pain is hilarious!" He cackled, rubbing the red mark on his face. "I-I'm sorry it was in-instinct!" You gasped, standing up to fetch him an icepack, but he  grabbed your wrist and pulled you back onto the couch, positioning himself above you, placing his hands next to your head like a cage. You gaped at him, scared but curious of what he would do next. He cackled again, watching your face turn crimson. "Do you think you can slap me and get away with it (Y/N)?" 

* * *

**(A/N)**

**Aaand I'm going to run away from the mob of people chasing me with pitch forks!**

**A very big SORRY to everyone! We had a cyclone come through the other day so our power was out for about a day and a half, unfortunately I couldn't find the time to work on this story as I was outside clearing the many many many many many many many many manyyy tree's that have fallen down in our yard.**

**I hope you guys don't hate me for leaving it at this >-< Trust me, I'm eager to write the next chapter.**

**Thank you guys so much for 190 hits and 11 kudos!**

**See you all next week!**

**The Dragon has left the cave.**


	5. An Interruption

This wasn't happening. It couldn't be real. Bill Cipher had his arms pressing down on the couch keeping you from sitting up, or running away for that matter.

 _SHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT_ You kept thinking, all the while wondering how to get out of the situation. You tried to curl up and roll off the couch but as you moved Bill had other plans, he grabbed your wrists quickly and pulled you back on the couch, positioned under him again. He leaned in closer. "Nothing's going to work, your trapped." He purred in your ear quietly, making you blush furiously. He grinned toothily and laid his mouth on the crook of your neck, pressing down with his shark - like teeth. "A-ah" You hissed, trying to bring your hands up to hit him, stopped by his hands which were holding yours down firmly. 

He grinned at your reaction and sunk into your neck, blood trickling down onto the couch. "This is for thinking I wasn't real." He murmured silkily in your ear, ignoring your gasp of pain. "And this." He licked the blood off your neck and let go of your right wrist, digging his hand under your shirt and grasping hold of your waist roughly, trailing his nails across your skin firmly. "Is for slapping me." You shuddered slightly and gasped, which he took as an invitation to press his lips against yours, kissing you roughly. "Mmph!" You protested, trying to push him away, only to cause him to chuckle softly. "I told you before, this is inevitabl-!" You had just realised he was a guy, and brought your right knee up to he groin, causing him to let go of you and fall off the couch, hissing in pain. "Aaah, why you little- _agh it hurts!_ " You quickly rolled off the couch with a 'Oof' and picked yourself up, standing above him commandingly. "Why would you do that to a guy?!" He hissed, scowling at you from the ground. You gave him a stone cold stare and walked off to the bathroom, locking it. 

Looking in the mirror your cheeks were still red, you splashed water on your face and rubbed it with a towel. "Dammit!" You hissed, frustrated. Bill was sitting on your couch, scowling at you as you entered the living room. "Don't EVER Touch me again." You spat icily at him. "If you do I will-" Someone was knocking on your front door, you went over to it and opened it slightly. "Is everything alright dear?" You sweet old neighbour from two doors down was standing at your door, a bag of shopping in her hands. "Y-yes Mrs Kennedy, everything is alright." 'That's good, I thought I hear yelling just a moment ago.' She smiled at you warmly, starting to head off. "Have a good day Mrs Kennedy." You trailed after her as she shuffled away. You entered your living room again and scowled at Bill. "You absolute dickhead." You hissed at him. "Be happy I'm not making you sleep on my balcony after that."

Later on in the evening, after a annoying day of getting Bill sorted out, you were in your kitchen looking at recipes. You decided to prepare a beef casserole and started bustling around. Bill was on your couch watching T.V and looking through your magazines, all of which were about male celebrities. After about 45 Minutes you set two plates down on your dinning table including cutlery and sat down, glancing at Bill who was still on the couch. "It's going to get cold you know." You said, starting to eat yourself. He sighed and walked over to the table, he fell into the other chair and started at you intently. After about a minute of this you decided to speak up. "What." You said. "I don't know." He sighed, picking up his fork.

After dinner you washed the plates and cutlery, dried them and put them away before glancing at the clock. "Go have a shower, I'll have one later." You said to him, passing him a towel. "Why? Thought you might sneak up on me hey?" He grinned, cackling at your embarrassed face. You pulled yourself together and pushed him towards the bathroom. "Ew, no just go have your bloody shower." He cackled as he traipsed into the bathroom and closed the door. "Aagh this sucks." You mutter, heading to your bedroom. 

The next morning you woke to rays of sun flittering into your bedroom. You felt a shift in your bed and looked to your side, jumping off your bed so fast you fell on the ground. "FOR FUCKS SAKE BILL DONT SNEAK INTO MY ROOM!" 

Bill was grinning ear to ear as he sunk onto your couch five minutes later, you had settled down on your armchair facing the T.V, ignoring his soft chuckles every so often as he read your mind, amused at your thoughts. 

"So." You started, not looking at him on purpose.

'Yes~?' He trailed lightly, his voice soft and slightly alluring.

"What do you intend to do now?" He looked at you almost pitifully. "What?" You asked, catching sight of his face and yours in turn burning red. "I didn't mean it like that!" You hiss, as he leaned in closer. He tried to plant a kiss on your cheek but you pushed him away. "Stop it! I mean now that your, you know.  _Real_." You implied the last word and looked at him quizzically.

'Well, I've been real for two years, I know the Ins and outs of this body-' You blushed slightly and he returned with a cheeky grin. 'I don't really have anything to do.... except annoy you.' You gave him a withered look and sighed. "So what about Gravity Falls?" 

'What about it.' His voice was slightly cold and he was scowling slightly, only throwing his handsome features into view. 

"You know, are you going back or?"

'I'm stuck here, chicky babe, to your delight and pleasure.' You stared at him coldly.

"For your information I would be  _Delighted_ to chuck you out the window, and it would be my  _Pleasure_ to shove your head in a door."  _'Although I guess it isn't so bad having him here.. after all I had such a obsession over him..'_ You quickly looked up, feeling horrified at his expression. "T-that's not what I meant!" You stutter as he wrapped his arms around your waist and hoisted you onto his lap. "L-let me go!" You started freaking out as he sunk his face into your neck, his breathing steady on your skin, making you squirm a little. 

' _Sit still._ ' He commanded, his tone making you stop. You swallowed air and sat still, breathing short quick breaths. Your heart was fluttering madly and your face felt hot. 'That's better, now..' You didn't hear what he said as your body decided to shut down, and you fainted in his arms.

* * *

**(A/N)**

**I AM EXTREEMLY SORRY.**

**I was so busy with schoolwork, home stuff and everything stressing me out, I kept looking at the site feeling guilty but I couldn't write anything for a while.**

**So here I finally am! *Starts handing out Bouquets* Please forgive me! I hope that after this I will be able to post every week again,**

**Author Chan~ Out!**

\O^O/


	6. The most realistic dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahaha ha. ha. ha.   
> Two months. Ha ha. Haaah. Ha.  
> Please don't kill me.

Everywhere was darkness. Every direction you looked it was pitch black and cold.            

A slowly spiralling dark mist was curling around your feet, up your legs. You cried out desperately, trying to get away but no sound came out. A small dot of light appeared and formed into a single glowing yellow eye with a slit for a pupil. A lean, slim body formed around the eye and you were looking at the face of Bill Cipher in his human form. You reached out a hand and he grasped it, pulling you into his chest, out of the mist. Everything was warm, suddenly.  The darkness had disappeared and you both were standing on carpet, you looked around to find yourself in your room.

Bill gently pulled you closer and you didn’t argue, you sunk into his chest and wrapped your arms around him. He raised your chin to face him, his expression was so warm. He leant down slightly and placed his lips on yours lightly, asking silently for passage, your own lips opened and he kissed you gently, both of your tongue’s dancing together in unison. His arms snaked their way around your waist and you leaned into him. Bill bent down and picked you up, holding you in his strong arms. Your mouths separated for a second for air, a string of saliva connecting you both. You looked up at him, panting slightly. You reached up and cupped his face, leaning in to kiss him again, he accepted your invitation and engaged again, walking over to your bed and carefully letting you down before climbing on and caging you with his hands and knees.

When your mouths disconnected you lay under him, panting, with a erotic expression on your face. Bill blushed brightly and without words you told him “I want you.” He lowered his head and kissed your neck, his hands roaming under your shirt before pulling it lightly off you. You moaned quietly as his hands travelled down your hips, undoing your pants and pulling them off, discarding them over the side of the bed. After slipping your bra and panties off you, he took off his jumper and shirt, you looked up at him, a arm over your uncovered breasts, at his masculine body. He pulled your chest into his and ran his fingers through your hair. You let go slightly and sunk back onto your bed with a small moan when he began fondling your breasts tenderly. Your arms found his head and you held onto his neck when he lowered his face and started licking and fondling your breasts, his hands roamed down and he grazed your lower regions with his fingertips, your body arching slightly.

After a minute of touching you everywhere Bill proceeded to take his pants off, his erection pushing against your lower stomach as you held onto him, your mouths connected again. Your mouths disconnected and he positioned himself at your entrance, you gave him a look that said “Take me” and he pushed himself in. Your mouth opened to scream but no sound came out, his eyes were warm as he held you up and moved into a sitting position. A line of blood tricked from your lower region and he pulled you into a passionate kiss again. His feelings comforted you and the pain started to disappear as he started to move you up and down, a rhythm in synchronicity with his heartbeat, not too fast, but slow enough to feel good. You disconnected from his mouth with a gasp, and moaned loudly, your arms fell on his shoulders and you held onto him tighter, pushing your bodies closer together. He lowered you onto your bed again and continued in that position for a bit before finally Cumming. Your head sank backwards as you moaned loudly, drowned in ecstasy.

 

You opened your eyes to find yourself on your bed, fully clothed and Bill nowhere to be found. Your eyes widened in horror as you remembered the vivid dream you just had, you grasped your bed sheets tightly and screamed in your pillow.

‘We did this and that!’ You screamed in your head, your face growing hot and blushing brightly. Suddenly the door opened and Bill peeked through the open crack. “I heard screaming.” He said, grinning toothily. “Did I miss anything scary?” You pulled your sheets over your face quickly with a yelp and screamed at him. ‘DON’T JUST ENTER MY ROOM WITHOUT KNOCKING FIRST!’ He closed the door, knocked on it and entered your room again, still grinning. _God he looks cute._ You thought, forgetting his abilities. He ignored your remark and crawled onto your bed, you raised the sheets and he fell off it onto the ground. “Ouch!, Woman!, a bit of care?” You peered over the bed and yelled as a hand pulled you off the bed, onto his chest. “That’s better” He proclaimed, your blushing face inches from his. You rolled of his chest, only for him to roll on top of you, his arms and legs caging you again. This position reminded you of your dream and you blushed even more if possible.

“Oh” He said with a smirk. _This can’t be good._ “Dreamt of me last night did you?” _This is definitely not good._ ‘N-no’ you stuttered, looking away. He broke into a grin again and lowered his face, forcing you into a kiss, his tongue breaking your lips open. Your eyes opened in surprise, then closed slightly, the feeling of his tongue dancing with yours, and the warm feeling from the dream overwhelming you. His hands crept to your head and started running through your hair. Swept up in the moment you raised your arms to grab him and before you knew what you were doing, you were holding onto him, your legs clenching slightly. His eyes narrowed slightly in surprise, then lowered you onto the ground, his light weight keeping you down, not a crushing feeling, but safe and comfortable. You both stayed like that for a minute, lips disconnecting but a strand of saliva still connecting you both.

_If it’s Bill, I’m happy._

* * *

**..... Um so I'm going to uhhh,**

**Apologise. Formally. Informally. I. AM. SORRY.**

**Lets start at the start.**

**So our internet broke for a couple of days, got it back.**

**After this I had the worst writers block, after THIS I forgot to write, days turned into weeks and It had flown from my mind.**

**After a month and a half I started remembering my beloved story. I got writers block again. Needless to say I have now cured myself, and am ready to write again!**

**However, I do not know anymore if I can stick to one chapter a week.**

**I will write when I have ideas, I apologise for this.**

**BUT ANYWAYS.**

***Flowers all around* I AM BACK!**

**Author Chan Out!~**

 


	7. Getting Used To This

Two weeks had passed since the  ***Cough cough*** 'Intimate'  ***Cough*** Event between Bill and you. He had settled in to your apartment comfortably and you had to endure 2 weeks of his flirty comments and his winking every time you did something he could make a dirty situation out of. It was a Saturday, Nine in the morning. You had gone to the kitchen to pop some crumpets in the toaster. **(Mine has a crumpet function, but I keep forgetting to press it so I end up with burnt crumpet T-T)**

You look out the window at the sky and start humming a song.  **(Free virtual hi-fives to everyone who gets the song right!)**

_'Sun is shining in the sky, there ain't a cloud in sight. It's stopped raining, everybody's in the lane, and don't you know, It's a beautiful new day, hey.'_

From the creaking of the spare bedroom door you hazarded a guess that Bill was awake. You were busy setting the heat timing on the toaster as he walked up behind you and peered over your shoulder. 

"I like a bit of crumpet in the morning y'know." He grinned toothily at you as you blushed slightly and scoffed at him.  **(A bit of crumpet in the morning means a very sexually attractive woman, or sex to put simply.) (It's not the weirdest saying I've ever come across..)**

He chuckled and walked over to one of your kitchen counters, opening a cupboard and looking over his shoulder at you. 

"Where do you keep the apples?" 

You don't look around but answer him, keeping an eye on the crumpets. 

'The fridge.' 

"But I like these ones better." He suddenly came up behind you and squeezed your breasts from behind, making you gasp. You stood still and collected yourself, careful not to look around so he wouldn't see your face.

'Bill.' 

"Yes~?" He replied lightly.

'I insist that you remove your hands immediately or you will find them in the toaster with the crumpets.' You said sternly, breathing at last as he removes his hands and walks off snickering. You pat your cheeks and breathe in and out slowly, trying to push the blush off your face as you smelt the unmistakeable smell of burning coming from the toaster.

'SHIT!'

You could hear faint snickering coming from Bill's general direction.

 

After breakfast, in which you managed to salvage what was left of the crumpets, you had settled down on the couch in front of the tv, and was flicking through channels. 

"Just choose one." Bill said, giving off an annoyed feeling at the other end of the couch. You pouted and held the remote out to him. 

'You choose something to watch then!' You say, shaking the remote at him. He looked at you with a cheeky grin, making you stop and wonder why.

"How about that movie starring the sexy guy on the couch and the chick having se-mmmmph!" You had quickly tried to crawl over to the other side of the couch to silence him, but ended up stumbling and pushing the both of you off the couch and onto the floor. When you opened your eyes your face was on his, locked into a kiss, you sat up, you hands flying to your mouth, your cheeks blushing furiously as you looked down at him. 

"Ooof, darling, you're giving me a  _Hard_ time here, stop shifting around so much." He groaned slightly as you suddenly felt something poking your lower region. You gasped slightly as you realised what you were sitting on top of. Your face flushed bright red. 

"Damn, more like Fifty Shades Of Red." He chuckled, gazing at your embarrassed face. You turned your head and bit your lip slightly, not moving.

"So.… any plans on getting off me anytime soon?" He grinned. You looked away from him but didn't move, a mix of emotions and thoughts running through your head.  _What to do, what to do, I'm panicking here!_ He grabbed your shoulders and brought you down into a long kiss, letting you go to breathe. He looked at you like the author looked at Nutella. 

**(I love Nutella. Nutella on pancakes, Nutella on crumpets, what? that's not weird at all! I swear!)**

"You have-" He panted slightly, "Such a erotic expression right now." He finished with a grin. You glared at him, your cheeks rosy, and jumped off him, striding to the fridge to grab something cold to drink while he extracted himself from your carpet.

"Don't hate it darling, you're stuck with me for a while!" You shook your head and sat on the couch, the furthest away from Bill, and wondered. 

_What would happen if Bill leaves? I would be lonely again..._

It had slipped your mind that Bill could read yours as you thought of a sadder time ahead where he wasn't living with you. Bill didn't show a reaction to your thoughts, but leant over and moved your face to look at him before initiating a kiss, you gasped lightly in shock and he took this opportunity to stick his tongue in your mouth. You struggled slightly but gave up when he leaned the both of you over, and straddled your body.  **(Look up the definition of straddled if you don't know what that means)**

As soon as Bill had started to snake his arms around your body, you both heard a semi-loud ' **DING DONG DANG DONG'** Which belonged to your front door's bell.

 You both stopped suddenly, and you looked up at him, a slightly embarrassed expression on your face. He got off you and you walked to the door, bending a little to look through the peeping hole.

Your eyes widened and you made a quick sweeping motion with your right hand for Bill to hide in a room. He looked at you quizzically and snuck off to your room, grinning mischievously.  You shook your head and opened your front door with a huge 'Mum, Dad! What are you doing here?'

**(Honestly I thought about cliffhanging it here, but for the sake of an ever better cliff hang I will keep going. >3< )**

You invited your parent's into your apartment and you all sat on your couch. You snuck a look to your bedroom you saw Bill's face grinning from the door, which was opened a little. You made a small motion to tell Bill to shut the door, keeping an eye on your parent's, both of whom were looking out of your lounge room window.

Bill closed your bedroom door quietly with a wink and disappeared from view. You sighed relief and turned to chat with your parent's about... anything really. One and a half hour's they stayed, and as they stood to leave, your bedroom door opened.

You froze.

Your Parent's froze.

All eyes were on your bedroom door.

You quietly wandered to your bedroom door and peeked in, nothing was out of the ordinary. 

"Must be my fan, I run it too high, and my bedroom door wasn't closed properly." You laugh nervously, trying to fix the situation.

Until you heard a voice.

"Just a fan? What about introducing me, darling."

Bill walked out of your bedroom. 

Wearing just a towel. 

Down there.

 

You stared at him.

Your parent's stared at him.

Your parent's turned their heads in unison to look at you.

"Aaah Shiiiiit." You mumbled under your breath.

* * *

**AAAAAHAHAHAHAH HAHAHAHAH I thought about going a bit further. But nothing can beat a awkward situation like this!**

**So here is the next chap..**

**And here is me running.**

**Don't hurt me.**

**Buut anyways.**

**Cya'll next chapter!**

**Author Out!**


	8. Not The Right Time...

"Who is that, (Y/N)?" Your dad asked, a questioning look on his face.

_Shit shit shit....._

'That's my.... um... Roomate!' You managed to hoist a bright expression on your face. Your dad wasn't convinced.

"You told me and your mother that you lived alone." His tone of voice was icy as he glared at Bill from the corner of his eye.

'That's because-' "Because I'm her boyfriend." Bill interrupted.

_...…….._

_………….._

_…………….._

"EH?!" You exclaimed loudly, as Bill strode over to your dad and held out his hand.

"Bill Cipher, nice to meet you Mr (L/N)" Your father slowly extended his own hand and shook Bill's. "It's a pleasure to finally meet the parent's of my beautiful girlfriend."

Your mouth was still slightly open as Bill went to stand beside you.

"You never told me you had a boyfriend, (Y/N)" Your Mum said, sounding slightly concerned.

'I-I was busy so I couldn't until I saw you guys.' You said brightly.

Your dad glared at Bill, who still only had a towel wrapped around his bottom half. 

'Why are you wearing a towel? You never wear a towel!' You hissed at Bill, noticing how vulgar what you just said sounded. 'I-I mean that he always gets dressed after a shower, he doesn't walk around with just a towel on!' Your Dad raised an eyebrow at you and shook his head a little. Your mum whispered something to your dad and he sighed quietly. Giving Bill another glare, your parent's started to head for the door.

"Just remember, Whatever you do to my daughter, I will do the same to you."  **(Ahh the classic dad statement ;D)** Your dad directed this at Bill as your parent's disappeared through the door before closing it.

You breathed relief as they left and made a 'Phew' sound, before flopping onto the couch. You didn't hear the small but distinct click sound of your front door locking, And you didn't notice Bill had appeared in front of you, as you had your eyes closed. 

'God that was stressful, thanks for saving my ass there.'

"Well I was saving it for myself." You opened your eyes to find him leaning over you, his hands pressed against the couch, caging you. "How about we get back to what we were doing before?" He grinned, moving his face closer to yours. 

_Crap crap crap, I'm fucked, I can't do this, he's gonna kiss me again and I just-!_

Before you could do anything he had his tongue in your mouth and was snaking his arms to your back, pulling you closer to him. You had given up long ago trying to struggle against him and let him slide his hands up your shirt. He had you trapped, and it felt so good. He pulled you onto him and sat down on the couch, you sitting on his lap facing him. He was starting to undo your bra strap and it came undone with a small 'Click'.

By now your face was the equivalent of a tomato, and Bill liked it even more, his breath heavy on your shoulder as he drew his tongue along your neckline. You let out a small moan as he sucked on your neck, leaving hickies all over your skin, making it prickle lightly under his touch. He took your hand in his and started to draw his tongue all over the fingertips, his eyes filled with lust. 

"Let me have you, (Y/N)." He whispered into your ear, "Let me show you my feelings." Your face reddened and your mind filled with the most erotic thoughts of you and Bill, making your toes clench slightly. Bill saw all of this and put one hand just under your thigh and the other behind your neck, his fingers starting to lightly caress every inch of your skin, eliciting small moans from you. 

"Let me devour you, (Y/N)." He breathed onto your lips, pushing his tongue in your mouth. Your closed your eyes as he fought for dominance with your tongue, and as you opened your eyes you made a small motion with your head, which Bill took as a nod. As soon as you made that little movement he swiftly pulled your shirt off you  and threw it on the floor somewhere to the side, your pant's followed suit quickly. Bill paused when all you had on was your panties and bra, he took his time taking off your bra and sliding it off your chest, making you blush even more, and move your arms to cover your exposed breasts.

"Don't" He said with an expression almost like a frown. "I want to see all of you." he said as he moved your arms out of the way and presently slipped your panties off as well. You turned your head slightly away from him, to avoid eye contact but he gripped your chin and gently pulled it back to face him.

"I want you looking at me." He purred into your neck, planting little kisses down it. He paused on a particular spot that made you moan louder and continued to attack it.

'B-bill..' You half moan half mutter. He raises your chin and looks into your eyes.

"Yes, (Y/N)?" His voice is velvety and alluring. You Lightly bite your bottom lip, telling Bill without words the cause of your hesitation.

"It's your first? It's alright, I'll be gentle." He murmurs, sliding the towel off his lower half and holding you by your thighs just over his erection.  **(Which I might add is quite large ^3^)**

"Are you ready?" He asks, keeping his eyes on your crimson face. You slowly nod and he lowers you gently, as the tip pushes into your wet folds a sharp pain spreads from your lower area and you gasp in pain. Bill continues to lower you down on him slowly, keeping his hands on your thighs steady. The pain blinded you momentarily and a tear ran down your face as you grinded your teeth, as if the pain would go away if you did. Once Bill's cock had filled you completely you breathed out, as you had unconsciously held it in. Another tear escaped from your eyes and Bill hugged you closer to him, Kissing your forehead lightly. 

"Are you ok?" He mutters, loud enough for you to hear.

'Y-yes.' You murmur. 'You can m-move if you w-want' You shifted slightly, making him hiss quietly. He needed no further encouragement as he lifted you slowly until just the tip was in you, and leaned close to your ear, his voice husky.

"It's alright, I'll make you feel good." He allowed a small grin and began to lower you down again, a little faster this time. Your breath caught and you could hear Bill's breath hitch as his dick continued to pump into you slowly. After a few times you started to feel less pain and your ragged exhalations turned into quiet moans. Bill's breathing had become heavier, he leaned into your ear.

"Say my name, (Y/N)" 

'B-bill.' You moaned quietly.

"Louder."

'B-bill!' You said, with a loud moan. He picked up the pace and you were a moaning mess as you clung onto his back tightly, your nails digging into his flesh making him hiss lightly. He pressed his lips onto yours and kissed you passionately. Your eyes were half closed and your face extremely red, a knot started forming in your stomach making you moan louder. 

'B-bill' 

"I'm close too, (Y/N), Cum with me." He purred into your ear, his cock pushing further each time. 

'I-I'm!' You moan, presently cumming, Bill followed with a small moan soon after, his seed flowing deep into your pussy.

You both stayed connected for a minute as his seed dribbled down your thighs. Bill snapped his fingers after disconnecting the both of you and you both appeared in your bedroom. Bill carried you to your bed and laid you on top of a spare sheet, to make sure the bed didn't get stained, and kissed your forehead, laying down next to you. 

You fell asleep with Bill's words echoing through your head.

"Sleep Soundly, Sweet Dreams, My Belo...."

* * *

**Holy shite. Like omfg.**

**It has been ages.**

**I have not had any determination to write this chapter. Until today. Yay!**

**Next chapter will hopefully not be as long (3/4 Months)**

**If you have creative criticism I am happy to hear it!**

**Losla_Dragon Out!**

 


End file.
